Baby Earl/Main article
Baby Earl is a mischievous baby eagle who makes his first and only appearance in the Timon & Pumbaa episode "To Kilimanjaro Bird." Appearance Baby Earl is a small, almost undersized, eaglet with a skinny body and a giant head. His feathers are dusky brown in color, while his neck and head are a grayish-white, with his eyelids being the same color as his lower body. Like most eagles, his talons and beak are dark orange. His eyes are bright blue. Personality Although he never speaks, Baby Earl has the defined personality of an ambitious and mischievous flyer-in-training. Desperate to fly, he is naïvely brave, willing to jump off a cliff face in the hopes of finding his wings. He gives his babysitters quite the trouble, being unwilling to compromise and even more than willing to take his own actions. He is very much a mama's boy, acting especially innocent and sweet around his mother. His learning, however, comes of his accord, as he appears to be more productive when left to his own independence. Slow to learn, it often takes an extra push for Earl to discover the right way to progress. His nature is fairly well-mannered, at least around his mother, though he doesn't seem to show much obedience when under the supervision of strangers. He can be very impulsive to the point of stupidity, though this is most likely due to his young age and inexperience with life outside the nest. Information Backstory Baby Earl is an eaglet who lives with his mother in the mountains. The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa "To Kilimanjaro Bird" Timon and Pumbaa stumble upon Baby Earl's feeding dish while visiting the mountains where he lives. Tempted by the tasty bugs in his dish, the two gobble up the remains of the food, leaving Earl's mother in a fury. In order to keep her from turning them in to the authorities, Timon and Pumbaa volunteer to be Earl's babysitters. At first, Timon attempts a rushed treatment of Earl, but Pumbaa insists they stay in order to keep the eaglet safe. No sooner has he said this when Earl jumps out of his nest and nearly dies before being saved by a panicked Timon. Convinced that he must stay with Earl, Timon takes on the burden of babysitting. He attempts to use reverse psychology to get Earl to stay in his nest, but the plan fails, and Earl falls down the side of the mountain. With free roam of the mountain, Earl hops from cliff to cliff, with Timon and Pumbaa scrambling to keep him safe. When he finally reaches his nest, he hops out, and Timon and Pumbaa are left to watch him fall. Unlike the other plunges, however, this one ends with Earl using safety pins from his nappy to take him back up the cliff and into his mother's waiting arms. Gallery Babyearlmother.png|Earl stands beside his mother Yellingearlmom.png|Earl watches his mother yell Earlcards.png|Earl "plays" cards with Timon Earlstory.png|Earl is "read" a story by Timon Earlsleep.png|Earl is "rocked" to bed by Timon Earlhang.png|Earl is saved by Timon Earllecture.png|Earl listens to Timon and Pumbaa argue Happyearlmom.png|Earl is praised by his mother for flying References Category:Animals Category:Eagles Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Non-Movie Characters Category:Semi-Canon Characters